memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Tuvok (mirror)
| Born = M.U.2264| Died = | Temporal Displacement = | Parents = | Sibling(s) = | Marital Status = Married| Spouse(s) = | Children = | Affiliation = Terran Empire (prior to 2293), Terran Republic (2293-2295), Memory Omega, Terran Rebellion| PrevAssign = Captain of the Slave of | Assign = Memory Omega| altimage = | altcaption = Tuvok, , and other rebels (M.U.2371)| Rank = Captain| }} In the mirror universe, Tuvok was a male who lived during the 23rd and 24th centuries. He was the husband of and the father of , , and , though Sek died of an infection in the 2360s. Biography Tuvok was born in 2264, at which time the Terran Empire still dominated the quadrant. He entered the Imperial Starfleet and was later assigned to the . Sometime during his service, Tuvok was forced to kill Captain and take command of the Excelsior after Styles betrayed the Empire. In 2293, Tuvok attended a secret meeting on which was conducted by Emperor and Empress Marlena where Spock unveiled his plan of Memory Omega and the use of sleeper agents to bring about a new civilization after the fall of the Klingon Empire. Other attendees included Spock's father President and Captain of the . After the conquest of the Terran Empire, he and his family lived under oppression from the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Tuvok became the slave of , a official who was serving in the Alliance's intelligence-gathering organisation. T'Kar was eccentric and had little proficiency with machines. Tuvok eventually took advantage of T'Kar's mechanical ineptitude, using technology to assist in his escape. ( ) :The fact that Tuvok was T'Kar's slave is an in-joke based on the fact that both characters were played by Tim Russ. When Captain started the Terran Rebellion against the Alliance, he joined and told his new comrades that the Alliance murdered his family as a way to ensure no-one suspected him of deceit. Tuvok secretly retained contact with his family, his wife as a member of Memory Omega and his children as undercover sleeper agents working as slaves in Alliance facilities, passing on information. When Sisko was killed by the Alliance, Tuvok ended up being the only voice of reason during a heated discussion between different factions of Sisko's troops. He openly opposed Bashir and 's suicide attack plan on , saying it would waste the few resources they had. Nevertheless, he was as surprised as anyone by the apparent return of the presumed-dead Benjamin Sisko. ( }}) By 2371, Tuvok was a member of the crew of a raider ship Geronimo, led by Captain . Their group led constant hit-and-run raids on Alliance territory and often used the Badlands' plasma storms to escape. Later that year, while fleeing from Gul after a raid to obtain components to be used in the construction of a powerful new warship, Tuvok and his cell encountered , an alien from another part of the galaxy, and learned that his companion , an extremely powerful telepath, was in Alliance custody. Realising the Alliance couldn't be allowed to harness her powers and after enough persuasion (possibly with "assistance" from his telepathic abilities) Chakotay authorised a rescue mission to Monor Base where Kes was being held. The plan was undone however, when the s chief engineer, Kate Janeway, turned out to be a spy for the Alliance and helped capture the group. Tuvok and the rest of his group were freed by , and when alone, Tuvok secretly contacted his wife and arranged for her to take Kes to Memory Omega where she would be safe from the Alliance and allow the Rebellion to not be considered a much larger threat. Tuvok told his colleagues that Kes has "ascended" into a being of pure energy, then he and the rest of his group escaped back to Rebellion territory on the Geronimo. Later, he took an extended "religious vacation", when in fact he left for the Memory Omega base at Regula to help Kes control her abilities and use them against the Alliance. ( ) Shortly afterward, Tuvok returns to Memory Omega to enlist Kes in a new plan to stop , who had gained Kes' telepathic abilities due to genetic re sequencing conducted by . The pair tracked B'Elanna to where she was hiding out, with Crell Moset, in a residence owned by . Kes managed to mentally manipulate B'Elanna into transporting herself into a small containment cube, so that her new telepathic abilities could not be replicated by other Alliance scientists. Unfortunately, Kes, because Tuvok refused to allow her to tell her love that she was still alive, swapped out the containment cube for a duplicate so that she could use the real cube as leverage against the Rebellion. ( |Bitter Fruit}}) Appearances * }} * * |Bitter Fruit}} * * |Empathy}} * External Links * category:mirror universe characters category:terran Rebellion members category:vulcans Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:Imperial Starfleet captains Category:Memory Omega members Category:Slaves Category:2264 births